Close my Eyes
by Ai and Wa
Summary: (Chapt 2 is up, Videl had a fight with Gohan.) Videl felt lonely when Gohan's family and the others are celebrating the return of the Goku after fighting Buu. Videl told Gohan that she hates him, but she didn't mean to how would Gohan react? G/V
1. Default Chapter

Close My Eyes

By: Wa & Edited by: Ai

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ, this is a fan fiction dedicating to DBZ.

_________________________________________

__

Would you rather be frightened that your dreams would be taken away from you anytime, 

or would you choose to have nothing to start with? With nothing to gain, and nothing to lose,

you are at the bottom of the well. You won't fall, not anymore.

__________________________________________

It is now one week after the defeat of Majin Buu, but the Z fighter gangs are still celebrating their victory. And today, they are having a reunion to welcome Goku back to the living world after ten years. All kinds of presents were given to the Son's family. They even invited Videl to their party as Chichi continued to bug Gohan about his and Videl's marriage in the future.

Videl smiled at the comment made by Chichi about how her grandchildren are going to look like. As Gohan blushed and Krillin pushed Gohan's elbow with a smirk, the other Saiyians of course are eating at the table. Bulma and 18 are watching TV, Piccolo and Vegeta standing leaned back to the wall as usually. 

__

They are such a happy family…and good friends too. As Videl watched them, she felt kind of left out by them. Gohan noticed the uneasiness on her face he went over.

"Videl, are you not feeling well?" Gohan had always been generous and caring.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Videl said, she expected Gohan to assure her again; however, he was summon by Krillin. 

"Sorry Videl, just a moment." Gohan left. Videl was disappointed so she sat back down on her chair. She noticed the beautiful landscape outside the Son's house, so she decided to get some fresh air outside.

__

Maybe I shouldn't stay here at all. That would just make me crave more for getting into Gohan's life. I wish I had a family like that. I want to know them; I want to crack jokes with them, just like Krillin does. I want to join their family.

At this point, Videl lowered her head. _But that would be too much to ask. After all I'm just a friend, and it would be embarrassing to confess that I wanted to be part of their group_. 

She remembered the time when she was in the World Champion tournament, she had talked behind their backs about how snobby they were, when Vegeta broke the machine. _Maybe because I was jealous of the way they were, so strong, so carefree; they smiled with such happiness and they could count on each other when trouble arrived. On the other hand, I always have to solve problems myself, go into dangerous places alone; people counted on me. I have an important rule to play_. 

Videl stared back into the house. _I used to think that Gohan shared the same things as me, we were equal, until I found out that he is a lot stronger. Now since his father has come back… there's no reason for me to stay anymore. To leave the world of guessing and being frightened that you are going to lose yourself anytime, I would rather just let it go. As least you get to choose to let go or not. Their happiness gives me shivers._ She gave herself a bitter smile.

As Videl was just about to leave the Son's house, Gohan came out. His eyes were full of concern.

"Videl, where are you going?"

"Ho..me" Videl used all her courage to sound out all the syllables. The place that she just called home, wasn't really a home to her.

"Are you sick Videl? You haven't been smiling since this afternoon. Is there something that I did wrong?" Gohan said with sadness in his eyes.

"Stop it!" Videl covered her ears and flew away. 

__

Stop talking to me that way! Stop caring about me! I've made my decision. I wanted to be determine and strong! Stop looking at me with those concerned eyes. Why do you care? I'm just a classmate of yours, why do you care so much about a stranger?

Gohan was shocked to hear such words from Videl, she was never angry with him. He flew up trying to track her down. He needed to find out, he needed to know why she suddenly acted this way. He caught up with her after a few seconds.

"Videl! Why are you so angry? I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong…"

"Why do you care?" Videl increased her speed.

"But I never know what's wrong! Please tell me, maybe I can help." Gohan caught up to her again.

"I don't want your help! I will only become more dependent on your if I told you everything! And I don't like that feeling of someone protecting me. It only makes me feel more weak!" Videl shouted, she tried to sound convincing, but only part of what she said was true.

Gohan was surprised again by hearing what she had said. He couldn't help but catch her hand, causing her to stop moving. She struggled a bit, but she knew that he wouldn't let her go until he found out what truly happened.

__

How can I tell you Gohan? How can I tell you that I really like you?

"Stop following me! I hate you!" Videl's fist landed on his chest. A strike of sadness went across Gohan's heart. He felt it as he stared into her eyes.

Videl couldn't believe that she had just say that. She took a glance at Gohan, and noticed that he was hurt, no, not her punch, she knew that she could never beat him but her words really hurt him. Her breath came faster as her heart beat quickened. She was scared. _I just threw some really cruel words at Gohan_…she stared down, not daring to look at Gohan ever again. 

She didn't mean to, she really didn't mean to say that, she knew now that she will lose her best friend anytime. Now she was crying…for the first time in her life, crying in front of somebody other than her mother. Only in front of him though, she knew that she could trust him and that he wouldn't tell anybody or look down at her even though she showed him her weak side. But now it's all over, it was all her fault, she gave away her own happiness. 

__

He would lose fate in me he would think that I'm not worth it, it would just be awhile to get over him. Don't get near your needs, then you won't get hurt anymore. Sometimes, people can't always be that easily to touch.

Instead of flying away and leaving her alone. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Then they fell into silence for sometime. 

"Videl, I'm sorry." He apologized again for no reason. It already became a practiced thing for him. He continued with his gentle voice.

"I guess, I wasn't thinking when I was following you. It's just that, I really want to know more about you…that's why I…" Gohan's face turned red as he tried to discuss this 'love issue' with her.

Videl was surprised. She never knew that Gohan would hug her like that. He was so close to her, she could feel his warmth. She blushed and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. Maybe she had been wrong all along.

After sometime, Videl tried to pull away from Gohan, she was a bit tired floating in the sky. Gohan frowned a little, he didn't want to let her go, he pulled her back and gave her a 'stay with me' look.

"I'm getting a little tired of floating around Gohan." Videl blushed at Gohan's reaction.

"Leave everything to me whenever you feel tired." Gohan carried her in his arms. Videl relaxed, knowing that she could definitely depend on Gohan. His words touched her; this was even better than hearing him say 'I love you'. To have someone who you could rely on, whenever you feel tired or sad, he would always be here for you.

Gohan took Videl's hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Videl asked. "Let's go home." Gohan smiled at her.

Videl couldn't tell him how happy she was to hear this from him. This meant a lot to her. 

__

Why is it him? Why is Gohan beside me whenever I needed help? Why is this intelligent, generous and strong person around me? Why does he say things that I wanted to hear the most? 

Instead of carrying Videl back to the Son's house, Gohan called Nimbus. Videl lay her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan gave her a smile and put his arms around her shoulders. The rest of the ride was silent, but they felt comfortable since they were already in each other's hearts.

__

Well maybe not right now, but someday Gohan will ask her to marry him. He will slip the marriage ring on her left hand's finger and ask her to start a family with him. They will be the happiest couple and they will love each other and always be together. 

________________________TBC___________________________

Author Notes: This is my first time writing a DBZ fanfiction, please R&R so I'll know how I did. Sorry if there are many grammar or spelling mistakes. Need to say thank you to Ai who prove read this fanfic. I hope everyone enjoy this fanfic, I'm writing chapter two already, but just to warn you, apparently chapter two doesn't really link to this chapter it's just some funny stuff that happens between Gohan and Videl. July-15-03~Wa


	2. See the Miracle

Close my Eyes: See the Miracle

By: Wa Edited by: Ai

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ, this is a fan fiction dedicating to DBZ.

___________________________________

__

When silence is too irritating, when I'm quiet but have too much on my mind… I close my eyes and let the tears fall. Why didn't I realize it earlier?

_______________________________

It was just an ordinary Sunday in the Satan City. Gohan and Videl had been going out for three months now and everything was going well. They have never fought, they only respected each other greatly, but is this going to last forever? Today was just like every other day. They trained together in the morning, shopping in the afternoon and they planned to watch a movie after lunch. It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon, and Gohan's stomach was already grumbling like thunder, so they decided they should have lunch. They chose to sit at an outdoor café. They sat themselves down at the little coffee table. While Videl was looking at the menu, Gohan decided that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Gohan, what would like to eat? Let's order first so we don't have to wait as long?" Videl asked.

"Hm…you decide for me okay? I really need to go." With that Gohan ran to the bathroom. Videl shrugged and waved to the waiter.

"May I take your order please, Miss?" the waiter said.

"Yep, I would like to have set lunch A and B with extra please."

"Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you." Videl replied with a kind smile.

After a while, Gohan finally came back. He sat down on the chair, and asked what Videl had ordered for him.

"I just ordered the set lunch B for you with an extra which includes, steak, pork, chicken, rice, noodles, and mushroom soup." Videl said.

Gohan was very happy with the food until he heard the name 'mushroom soup', he frowned. Videl noticed it and asked him what was wrong.

"Hm…it's just that…I don't eat mushroom." Gohan said almost in a whisper. And he started telling her the tale about when he was small and when Piccolo trained him. He had to find his own food and he eats this poisonous mushroom which had gotten him very sick. After that he never ate mushrooms anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll cancel the order." Videl was about to call the waiter.

"No it's okay, I think they are done making it already." Gohan said, and pointed to the door that led to the kitchen. There a waitress was walking and holding their food.

The food was now all placed on their table, but there was a strange silence between Gohan and Videl. They were both staring into the mushroom soup. Videl could see that Gohan was sweating, she broke the silence.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Videl said.

"It's okay, I'll eat it…since it would be a waste if I don't." Gohan said.

"Don't force yourself to eat it if you don't like it." Videl frowned this time. _Didn't he hear what I said? Why is he forcing himself to eat something that he doesn't like? Just like the time when we were watching the concert, he didn't say anything about it when I asked him to watch it with me. But I knew that he is getting bored with the songs and all that. Is he getting bored with me?_

"I said it's okay." Gohan insisted. _Why can't she realize that everything I did for her? Just like the time when we go to the concert, she just told me to leave with her…but I thought that she likes the band._
"No, it's not okay, Gohan. You force yourself too much to like something that you hate." Videl said in an argument tone.
"Look Videl, I don't want to start an argument with you." Gohan said.
"Well I am! I don't like you keeping secrets from me, if you don't like it just say it. Shouldn't you be honest with your girlfriend? If you feel that I'm distanced to you… then… maybe …we shouldn't." Videl was too afraid to say the rest of the sentence. She didn't mean to go this far.
"Fine!" Gohan shouted, and left flying away from the café. 
Videl was just standing there looking at Gohan's back image getting further and further away from her. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She was so shocked that Gohan actually shouted at her. _He is never angry with anyone, even towards his mom when she told him not to train and study. I'm suppose to be his girlfriend and now…arrgh!! Stupid Son Gohan._
Gohan was now flying in the air; he didn't know where he was going. He was too frustrated with what happened between him and Videl. He loved Videl of course, with all his heart. He just didn't know what went wrong. He tried his best to satisfy her. _Besides, she admitted that she wanted to have an argument with me. I just don't get what she is thinking._ Then he recognized that little yellow spot on the ground that was his house. 
__Oh I am home already? That means I'm thought miles away from Videl now. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have left her there alone. She is a girl, what if bad things happen to her? With that Gohan started fly back to the location where he left Videl. But he couldn't find Videl anywhere, so he panicked. Where could she be?
At this moment, Videl was walking through the park by herself. _Where could Gohan be? It has only been fifteen minute since his departure, and I already missed him. I am getting so weak and too emotional towards Gohan, and I feel bad for arguing with him today too._ Just a minute ago, she felt that the world had came to an end. When Gohan was leaving, it was even scarier than the time Buu had been released. But of course the world is still turning, people kept on walking by, who would have noticed the fight she had with Gohan? She sighed and sat down on a bench, staring up the sky searching for a trace of Gohan. 
Just then, she felt Gohan's ki getting closer and closer to her. She looked around her surroundings. Then, just behind the water fountain, she saw that familiar black spiky hair and black eyes. She stood up, running towards him. He did the same. They hugged as if it was a miracle for them to see each other again.
"Videl…" Gohan started.
"You are late Gohan." Videl interrupted then continued. "The movie started already." She smiled. She was suppose to be angry, but seeing his face again washed all the anger away.
"I'm sorry." Gohan said, he noticed her eyes were red.
"You better be." Videl slightly punched him in the stomach, she looked up to see his expression. She was a bit surprised that he looked dead serious. She giggled. Gohan couldn't understand what she was giggling about. He was serious about the apology. It is almost heart breaking to see your love ones cry, especially when you were the one who had hurt them.
Another Sunday morning, the couple went out again. At the same café, the same scenario happened, but this time they argued about the spinach that was in the soup. Gohan stood up and walked away. Videl once again stared at his back image. Just as Gohan was about to vanish around the street corner, he stopped. Only one minute this time, and he already missed Videl. He turned around and started running back to Videl. She was laughing, and they started hugging.
"I love you."

_________________TBC__________________

Author Notes: This is chapter two of Close my Eyes, hope everybody enjoyed it. As I said in at the end of chapter one, this chapter doesn't really cope with the style with the pervious chapter. But I hope everyone is okay with it, because I'm just basically writing the different stages of life Gohan shares with Videl. Thank you for the next reviews ppl send us in chapter one. Any comments with this chapter?

Wa~


End file.
